The hidden life of Emily Kmetko
by AshLiz
Summary: This is a story about Emily after she finds out she is pregnant and what happens after.
1. Prologue

_**I do NOT own make it or break it or any of their charachters just saying but how cool would it be if i did right?**_

_**Please read and review tell me what you think, I'm still new to this whole writitng thing so idk if my stories are even good.**_

_**AshLiz**_

* * *

><p>My hands won't stop shaking...I don't know if I can face them again, my family, my old teammates, my supposed friends. It's been a year, a year to long to stay away from everyone you love, but thems the brakes. You do what you have to do to make yourself happy. I was <strong>NOT<strong> happy in Bolder. I was suffocated. Those girls geez they had enogh drama for the entire MTV channel. Just because they couldn't go an hour with out drama didn't mean I didn't love them. That's why I'm nervous, they were like my family and when I got pregnant they all but abandoned me. I know you may be confused, everyone thought they came to my house to make sure I was ok but they had all been there 2 days before to make sure I was ok when I didn't show up for practice. They found me home alone with Brian crying they took one look at me and told me they didn't want to hear my drama since it would interfer with their gymnastics. That was the final straw I slammed the door in their face, packed my bags and took off. I miss my brother and mom so, so much but I still don't know after a year if I miss my fellow team mates, the infamous rock rebels.


	2. I found myself

Once again I don't own make it or break it or the charachter :p

* * *

><p>After I found out I was pregnant I took off and did not look back. I became a new person. I no longer went by Emily Kmetko I went by Chelsea Brucado. It was easier that way. When I left I had a lot of thinking to do. I wanted this baby so badly, I didn't have it in me to kill it and I could not give up my gymnastics that is part of me that is who I am. Many thought I was being irrational about packing up and heading to my god mother's house in Vegas but they weren't in my head. My godmother Roxy is a gymnastics coach to the elite gym: Roxy's Gym I know real original right? (detect my sarcasm) any way you may wonder why I didn't go to her when I needed to be coached but I didn't want to be good just because of her, I wanted to be a known name in the gymnastics world before I fell back on my connections. Any way back to my story I ran to her because I knew I could count on her for anything she was like a mom to me. She worked with me while I was pregnant, she flew a special doctor from New York to monitor me and find out what exercises I could do while pregnant so I could continue my gymnastics. Sasha said I would never do gymnastics after I had my baby but he was wrong. They all were.<p>

While here in Vegas I have made such good friends. My best friends are Amy and Brad. They are twins who are both excellent gymnasts. They support me so much. Amy actually beat Lauren on the beams! The three of us have become so close they are like sibblings to me now. They would come to the doctors appointments and they would help with the constant cravings. We had our weekly dramedy nights where we would watch drama/comedy movies to satisfy all our tastes. For this first time I felt Like I had a really family to rely on.

About 6 months after being in Vegas I had my baby. My mom flew in from Boulder and made sure no one from the Rock knew. I had a happy healthy baby girl, I named her Abigail. Amy and Brad are her godparents. Abigail is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The first week was hard but my mom helped me before she had to get back to boulder for Brian. Abigail slept through most of the nights and Roxy built a sort of nursery off the side of her office for when I'm training. I am back at the gym with a hectic routine. I get in at 4 am and condition till 6:30 then I spend a half hour with Abigail or Abbey as everyone calls her now. At 7 when the gym opens I practice until noon then I spend 2 hours with Abbey then I continue in the gym until about 7. After that Abbey and I go home with Roxy, she lets me live with her. I actually enjoy cooking with Roxy we have a lot of fun. We end the night with an ice bath for me to soothe my aching muscles and sleep for Abbey.

About two months after I had Abbey my gymnastics skills were back to the way they used to be which Roxy is so impressed with she thought it would take me longer! Abbey is doing so well to. She is spoiled by Amy and Brad they give her so much. I spend as much time with her as I can and I have a sponsor for my gymnastics so I can provide for her and Roxy helps out a lot. I take a billion picts of Abbey a day to send to my mom and Brian they enjoy the pictures. I also want to remember every moment I have with my baby girl.

I know this is going to sound crazy and all but I have changed to. Not in the well suprise I have a baby change. My hair is longer now its down past my shoulders and layerd, I also have full bangs. My hair is lighter now and I have honey highlights (Roxy's idea) it actually looks really good. I dress more feminine now, I don't know I never really wanted people to see me but now I don't really care. I am really toned! two months of excrusiating work outs can do that to a person I don't even look like I had a baby.

All of these changes and all of this training has brought me here with Amy, Brad, Roxy and Abbey to Worlds. Who would have thought? Mom and Brian are meeting us there and of course the Rock girls are going it will be interesting to see them. I have no idea how they will react. My hands are shaking I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to be sick.

* * *

><p>So I have no idea how far along Emily was in the show or how close worlds was but for all intense and purposes just look above to see what I thought:)<p>

Hope you enjoyed don't for get to reviewwww:) Thanks


	3. If I just breathe

You already know I own nothinggg:p

Title from Breathe by Michelle Branch

* * *

><p>Time to face the music I thought to myself as I walk into the gym where Worlds is being held. Amy, Brad and I walk in with our matching warm up suits and bags followed by the rest of our team Roxy hot on our heels. We walk in acting like we own the place. All heads turn our way. The rock rebels had nothing on us. We were the true rebels. Since we were not a national team we are not suppose to be here but Roxy being Roxy wouldn take no for an answer. We had Amy one of the only girls to ever beat Lauren at the beams, we had Brad silver medalist last year, and me now known as Chelsea the one no one knew about. The other team members were good to, we are going to give the other teams a run for their money!<p>

We checked in at our hotel right down the street from the gym. My mom flew in and was watching Abbey in an anjoining room while Amy and I shared a room. Brad bunked with a number of his other friends. I had yet to run into any of the rock gymnasts but I knew it was just a matter of time.

The next morning I was rudely awoken to Amy jumping on my bed all excited for today. We got ready dancing along to the Katty Perry cd. (shhh don't tell I really do like Katty Perry who would have thought) We made our way down to the breakfeast area and that is where the trouble began. Amy, Brad and I were enjoying our breakfeast with a number of other gymnasts from other nations when the rock rebels came in. I give them props I don't know how they do it but they manage to get every other team pissed at them after one day of being here. They look around for an empty place to sit and all they see is one next to me. They approach us and Kaliey comes over, "Is this seat taken?" "No" I answer simply. They just give me a wierd look. They huddle around each other and automatically start whispering about their daily drama then Payson takes a look at me a deep long look and whisperers to the other girls, "doesn't she look alot like Emily?" "Yea but Emily doesn't have green eyes stupid" aswers Lauren in her usual manner. Roxy comes in and tell us that we can start warming up, so we clean up and head to the mats.

Warm ups go by and the competition starts. My floor routine goes well. I'm the fifth to go and with my performance I'm bumped up to one is astounded. The new girl can compete. I snicker to myself if only they knew. Payson goes and of course gets gold bumping me to 3rd but thats ok because I stay there. Amy has a flawless beam routine and places 1st winning the gold. Lauren is crushed but she does get second. I grab second on the bars after Kaylie and Amy gets 3rd. The last and final part of the competition of the day, the vault and my specialty at the moment. We are ahead of the rock by a lot but China is close behind us. Rumor has it that china's new girl Shu Mih is an excellent vaulter. Amy goes first with an almost flawless vault putting her in second behind Payson. Then Alex, a girl from our gym goes, with one of the best vaults I have ever seen knocking both Amy and Payson down putting her in 1st. Shu Mih goes and holy crap have I ever seen someone vault like that it was AMAZING Putting china tied with us, but her bra strap showed deducting her points only giving her a slight advantage over Alex. I walk up to do my vault thats when I hear it, Sasha is standing with his team and he not so quietly says, " oh my god its Emily" All the rock girls look at me. I pretend I didn't hear and my new team is shooting them dirty looks and Amy looks at them with the most innocent face and says, " Its Chelsea bitches" The look on the rock girls faces was priceless!

I got ready for my vault with a reassuring look from my mom and Roxy I took off and had a perfect vault! I could not believe it. I got freakin gold on the vault all because Shu Mih's freakin bra stap showed! But you know what I'll take it how I can get it! My team was ecstatic we were the first club to beat China!

The rock girls came up to us "You only won because of a stupid rule" Lauren so rudely pointed out. "Yea so what we still kicked your skinny anorexic asses" Amy rebutes. I look at Kaliey she looks down after the anorexic comment. "Sorry about that Amy is a little rough around the edges she didn't know what she was saying" I say to her. Kaliey looks at me, '" it is you Emily isn't it" I just look at her "I'm Chelsea now" and walk away with her giving me a shocked look and the rest of her team trying to figure out what happened between Kaliey and me.

* * *

><p>So yea here is this chapter hope you enjoyed:p<p> 


	4. And in this moment I am happy

AHHH! Who has two thumbs and got her first review? This girl! That made me a happy camper this morning when I checked my email:) I was not going to update today bc I'm "studying for finals" but what the hey I got a review so this one is for you:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Roxy, Amy , Brad thats it:)

* * *

><p>I ran up to my mom's hotel room as fast as I could. I wanted to celebrate with my mom and hold my baby girl. My teammates understood that I wanted to be with Abbey so they let me be. My mom screamed and celebrated with me and brought me champagne for a congratulations. (my mom's motto if your old enough to raise a baby your old enough to drink occasionaly) So we celebrated while I held my sleeping baby girl. "I think they recognized me" I tell my mom after I put Abbey to bed for the night. "Honey, you changed your hair, you have green contacts how could they possibly recognize you" My mom said. "I don't really care any more." I tell her honestly if they know then so be it, there is nothing they can do about it.<p>

The next morning I get up early and go for a run. I get back to the hotel and my mom packed everything. We are leaving two days before everyone so I get a chance to visit Boulder and see Brian with out any one being there. Not even Damon, he is here supporting Kaylie that douche. I say bye to my team and Roxy and promise to call when we land in Boulder. They all take there turns gushing over Abbey and saying good bye. Amy and Brad hug me Amy with tears in her eyes even though I will see her in like 3 days when I fly back out to Vegas. Amy the ever emotinal one.

The flight was seemingly eventless Abbey slept through the entire thing until the very end when she became restless but all I had to do was sing to her and she was fine again. We arrived at Boudler and took a cab home. Brian was ecstatic to see me and meet his niece since he could not fly to Vegas when she was born. We talked all night, Brian and I. He told me there is a girl at his doctors office that has seizures to and that understands him. They get along great. "I really want to ask her out" he confides in me. "Do it, your a wonderful man she will love you" I tell him. He agrees to ask her out next time he sees her. On my last day in Boulder I run to the store to pick up some groceries for my mom. There I am faced with Sasha, Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie all buying snacks for a party they are throwing at the rock. Right at that moment Abbey decides to start crying and they all turn to look at me. I calm Abbey down with in seconds (I really do have the special touch) and they approach me.

"What are YOU doing here" Lauren bitchily asks. "Just visitng some family" I reply evading specifics. "Who are you really." Sasha asks while staring right into my eyes. "Yea because you certainly didn't come out of no where and perform like that and you look really familiar" Payson says. "Who do you think I am?" I answer still not giving away anything. The most important thing about having a secret always find out what the other person knows before you give anything away because they might not know anything at all. "Emily, thats who I think you are Emily. How else would you know why your little friends comment got to me" Kaylie said. uh oh why did they pick today to grow a freakin brain I thought to myself. "Well your right I am Emily but now I go by Chelsea so if you will excuse me I have some shopping to do" I reply casually while starting to walk away. "Emily!" Sasha calls after me but I don't turn around I keep going. I don't look back I never look back.

I finish my shopping and come home, I don't notice the extra cars parked out front when I walk up to my old house. "SUPRISE" my team yells all at once. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. "Chels sweetie congratulations on everything!" my best friend Amy says as she approaches me to give me a hug. "Chels, I know this year has been physically and emotionally overwhelming for you but you achieved greatness, You have a beautiful baby girl and you helped this team beat China." Roxy says to me. By now I have tears in my eyes. I have never been loved so much as I am now. "You guys have no idea how much this means to me-" I start, i pause trying to collect my thoughts, "You guys are like a family to me, Thank you for supporting me through all of this, through the ups and downs. You guys mean the world to me. I don't think you understand how much you guys being here means to me. I love all of you. And guess what? WE BEAT CHINA!" Applause errupts around me. I look around at my team 10 girls and boys, my mom, Roxy, Brian, and Abbey surround me I don't think I have ever been this happy. They were here for me. For this first time in my life I had friends and family that cared about me, not for my talent, not because they had to, but because they truley loved me. We were a family they let me in when they had no reason, they didn't turn their back on me when they found out I was pregnant. I am happy.

* * *

><p>And that concludes this chapter, I think I'll post another one today? I don't feel like studying for finals :p any who review:) hope you enjoyed. Once again I am a new writer so please tell me if you think I need to improve anything thanks:)<p> 


	5. dont take me forgranted before its to l8

Hey guess what? Finals suck so I decided to write another chapter so here it is:)

Disclaimer: ABC family called apparently I don't own make it or break it or any of there charachters way to break my heart guys! But luckily I do own Roxy, Amy and Brad yay team!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <em>So Emily moves to Vegas to be with her godmother Roxy and have her baby and continue gymnastics. She know goes by Chelsea Brucado and has a daughter named Abigail or Abbey for short. Her two best friends are Amy and Brad. Her team actually beat china! (come on I couldn't make them lose :p) Her old team now knows that Chelsea=Emily but she still hasn't talked to them after they found out (scandalousss) Her new team threw her a suprise party to say congratulations and good work yay Emily! ... I mean Chelsea -_- Any who on with the chapter who is ready for some romance? I am!<em>**

* * *

><p>I looked around my crowded and small home.<br>My Team was dancing and having a blast. I was having a good time to. Abbey was fascinated with the multi colored lights going around. My mom, Roxy and I took turns checking up on her. Brad came up to me when a slow song came on, "May I have this dance" I giggled and nodded my head yes. "I'm really glad you all came" I told him.  
>He gives me one of his million dollar smiles and just pulls me closer. He smells like old spice. MMMM I love that smell. He is been so supportive of me through out this whole thing. "Let me tell you somthing" He whisperes in my ear. "K" is all that comes out. "Chelsea, you are an amazing, beautiful, smart, athletic woman and a great mom to Abbey. Chels, I really love you and I want to give us a chance. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asks. "Yes!" i reply without hesitation. What? Don't judge he has ocean blue eyes and those sexy abs! (i'm a sucker for abs) He spins me around and kisses me in front of every one. Everyone whoops and hollors for us. "Well it's about dam time" Amy says as she congratulates us. I guess it was about time, he has always been there for me. He loves Abbey like shes his own, I guess I just never realized it. I had been not dating because of Abbey but I know i can trust Brad with her and my heart.<p>

Everyone crashes at my place. Everyone is spread out on the flour and couch. I fall asleep laying on Brad's shoulder and Abbey in my arms. How doI know this? My mom and Roxy decided to take a billion pictures of the three of us and post them on facebook. Real cool guys. Apparently according to my grandma who commented on the picture we are "cute as a button" real nice. I don't think you should be calling two future olympians cute as a button it just doesn't fit. Everyone takes the day off and sleeps in for the first time in a really long time with no practices and no where to be. At around 1 everyone is just sort of chilling: watching tv, eating, and some are still sleeping.

There is a knock at the door, my mom opens it thinking someone must have ordered pizza since we were almost out of food. Sasha, Payson, Lauren, Kaylie, Austin, and Payson's mom are all standing there. "Oh, hello" my mom says politely. "We are here to see Emily" Lauren says. "Umm, there is no one here by that name" my mom says almost like its a question. "Yes there is we saw her yesterday at the store we know she is here just let us talk to her" Lauren says again. They can't see in since my mom is blocking the door. Everyone in the room is looking at me knowing to keep quiet. "Well, I'm sorry you must be mistaken. Bye bye now" my mom starts to close the door. Austin puts his foot in the door,"wait , we just want to see Emily to make sure she is ok we really miss her." My mom gives them the eye, "I'm sure you do, you must miss her so much, or maybe thats guilt talking. When she needed her friends the most where were they? When she needed a coach to help her where were You?" "We just want to apologize please let us see her" Payson begs. I stand up and walk to the door. I'm not wearing my contacts today so there is no point in trying to act dumb. I walk to the door, "Mom its fine let them in." My mom opens the door. I laugh when they all gasp when they see my entire new team hanging out here and not in Vegas where they should be. "You might want to close your mouths you don't want to catch flies" I say. Austin is the first to speak up, "What happened Emily?" "We thought you quit!" Payson chimed in. "Well, evidently I didn't" I hear Brad and Amy snickering behind me. Sasha speaks up next, "What about the baby?" "I had her, her names Abigail and shes happy and healthy." "Oh" is all I get from Sasha. "I thought your career was over once you got pregnant" Lauren said. "No, it took a while to get back into a routine, but as you saw at worlds I am back and better than ever." "i am sorry em" Kaylie says quietly. She really has changed, shes so meak and looks frightened it really is sad.

"I know you are sorry but thats a part of life, you will learn to get over yourself and actually care about others before they leave." I state. Sasha speaks up, "we want you to come back and train with us Emily, your team wants you back." " Aw hell not!" I hear Amy say as she comes over to us. "You will not come here after treating her like crap, after you basically told her to give up on her dreams and ask for her to come back. We love her, we are her team- no her family you have no right." I hear an echo of "yea thats right" and "Chelsea is our sister now" Payson's mom finally speaks, "wait, what do you mean, we never told her to give up her dreams!" "Well, your perfect little daughter and her angelic friends told Emily that now that she got pregnant she will never be able to beat any of them, they told her she didn't have it in her to win anything. What nice girls am I right?" my mom says. Brad comes up behind me and puts his arm around me, "Chelsea is an amazing athlete and gymnast, you guys didn't see it because you were so wrapped up in yourselves. You didn't notice how dedicated she was because you never took the time to know the real girl behind the defenses she built up. You just used her to make your team better and when she no longer fit into your agenda you threw her out like trash. We took the time to know the girl and than the athlete like a true team should." "The thing you need to know about Emily is she is the most loving girl on the planet, she puts others first." Alex, a girl on my team said. "Yea, when she couldn't practice she helped others out with their routine. She always asked how you were. She made sure she got to know all of us personally and professionaly" Ravyn another girl said. My old team stood there dumb founded. I thought it was time to speak up," I'm happy, i have friends a family. Don't ruin this for me. If you would like to come in and accept the fact that I will never be coming to train at the rock again you can or you can leave. Make your choice." I state.

Austin, Payson, Kaylie, Sasha, and Payson's mom come inside leaving Lauren outside alone. My new team being them try to be nice once they see that I am trying to be nice. " Would you like to meet Abbey?" I ask. "Yes" they all answer at the same time. Brad goes into my moms room and gets her. They all immediatley fall in love. Abbey doesn't seem to warm up to them though, not like she did with my new team. Kaylie trys to hold her but she starts crying until I hold her. "She doesn't like new people" I say gently. "Oh ok" Kaylie says unsure.

Sasha speaks up after and akward few minutes, "You did really well at worlds Emily" "Thank you" I say. "I do like to go by Chelsea now if you don't mind." "No, of course I understand" Sasha says. Payson speaks up next, "I really am sorry Em-Chelsea, if I had known what we said hurt you that badly I would have apologized right away, I just thought it would get you to compete and pay more attention to your gymnastics." "yea, if I had not been so wrapped up in my own problems, I-I should have tried to help you, you were always there for us no matter what. We never were there for you though." Kaylie says, souding sad. "Its fine I have always been on the outside, and I accepted that, you guys took it to a whole new level though. You went out of your way to be rude to me and others you may not have been cruel to me personally but you never tried to stop it. That hurt the most. Now I have true friends that are here for me." they look down ashamed. Sasha has the good sense to know its time for them to go, but not before inviting us to a club event since we were already in boulder anyway, we accept and they all get up and leave. Payson is the last to file out she turns around looking like she has something to say but quickly changes her mind and leaves.

I turn around and give all of my new team hugs and a kiss for Brad. I finally have people who love me and will stick up for me. Yes, they all know I was in jail for stealing Brian's medicine, they know I have a daughter, they know I have a messed up family life but they are there for me and love me anyways. I'm looking forward to the rock invitational and seeing all of the other girls and their parents faces when they realize I'm back.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! LOL so I thik this is a little bit longer than my other ones yay! I love making Lauren so bitchy its fun:) I really don't like most of the girls on the show they are to drama filled and so I made them kinda mean. Payson's mom always seemed so unaware of what the girls were really like so I played on that. Please review:)<p>

Thanks:) If I get a couple of reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow? Yea probably tomorrow:) I need at least two reviews thanks guys:)


	6. Love me or h8 me i swear it wont br8k me

**_3 reviews in one day!_** ahh thats amazing

CP6: I agree people need to do more Emily stories shes such a good charachter and there is so much to write about her thanks for the review:)

HarrylovesGinny09: ahh I am your first miobi review I feel special:) People should write more Emily leaving stories. I am not happy that the show has yet to deal with anything involving Emily, I have yet to read that she is leaving the show for good so there is still hope that she will continue on the show. I always hoped she would move to another team and we would see her there bc I always felt that she didn't belong at the Rock and they never really cared about her. Once again thanks for the reviews:)

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own make it or break it yada yada yada

I got so two reviews since i last updated and 3 others add me as their favorite story so I thought I should update who cares about finals am I right? Ehh hyperbolas and binomial theroms won't get you anywhere in life anyway:)

* * *

><p>Since the Rock is closed on Sunday and we were having a meet on Monday Sasha let us use the gym to train one last time before our meet. Walking into the Rock brought on a whole lot emotions. I forgot how much I liked it here. The warm atmosphere, the way everything is spaced out. They still hadn't taken down my name on the national team list that they hung.<p>

With in minutes of walking in Roxy was back into her Coaching mode. "Everyone you now what to do I don't want to see any sloppiness just because we beat China, they will be after us with a burning fury and our inivtation with the Rock tomorrow is a serious matter we can not afford to lose to them do I make myself clear?" "Yes Coach" everyone replied automatically. We then split up into our normal routines. Amy and I always started with the basics on our weakest event. Mine was the beam. I had Amy help me since she beat Lauren. After a while I had my beam down, it wasn't as good as Amy's but hell who is? At noon we all broke for a break. As usual one of us brought food for everyone, we took turns daily. Today I brought food. We laughed and talked. Then off to work we go. (oh crap I really have been watching to many disney movies with Abbey) I called and checked up on Abbey, she was staying with my mom for the day. We practiced for another 5 hours and we all left the gym at 6. We all went our seperate ways for the night since after the first night in Boulder they all rented hotel rooms since my mom's house is to small.

I had a nice dinner with my mom, Brian and Abbey. Its been a while since we sat down and talked as a true family with out any distractions. I put Abbey down to bed after giving her a bath and headed to bed early so I was ready for tomorrrow. No distractions, no drama, no job, just gymnastics until after the Rock meet.

I woke up the next morning and went for my usual run, came home showered and finished right as Abbey was waking up. I fed her and got her dressed for the day and still had half an hour to spare before I had to meet up with my team. I cooked breakfeast for my mom and Brian, it was the least I could do since they were watching Abbey for the day. I met up with my team at their hotel. Thats when I started getting nervous again. I was going to face all my old gym members and their families for the first time since I had Abbey. I decided not to wear my contacts today since they already knew I was Emily, I also cut my hair its not as short as it used to be but its shoulder length. Ever since I started training at my new gym in Vegas I had a lot of sponsors willing to take me on since I was no longer out of reach of the spotlight. I had newer fancy leo's and I wasn't a bitch about having the money, I bought everyone team leo's as a kind of thank you for helping me through my pregnancy and dealing with my moodiness. Since today only the girls were competing the boys made huge posters for support.

We arrived at the Rocky Mountain Training facility right at 7:30. Right on time. One thing you have to know about Roxy is that she is always perfectly on time. We warmed up and got ready for the meet. Roxy called us in for one of her pep talks, "Ok girls, I know you all are confident after the win over china but I want you all to get your heads out of the clouds and focus. We need to win. Everyone is going to be on their A game today and I want the same out of you. The rock girls have a lot to prove so lets prove to them that they don't deserve to be here!" Yea" everyone cheered. "Are you with me?" Roxy yelled. We did our team cheer than got ready for the competition. First up was the floor routines. Before I knew it, it was my term to do my routine. Currently Kaylie was in 1st, Mia(a girl from my gym) was in 2nd, and payson in 3rd (her heel went out of bounds during the routine) I was introduced as Emily Kmetko because thats my name I'm no longer going to hide behind a fake name, my team mates supported me on that decision. All the parents in the observation room were stunned. All started their immediate gossip, they were just as bad as their kids. "Holy moly is that Emily" "I thought she got knocked up and became a stripper" "I thought she died" "What in the world" All of these made me laugh. Something new about me, I don't let what people say affect me anymore. I performed my floor and managed to nab 3rd place knocking Payson out of the running. I felt bad but hey its a competition. We were so close it was hard to watch.

We moved onto the uneven bars and I was just about to start when...

* * *

><p>Dum-Dum-Dum I decided to write a cliff hanger because well I'm mean like that and because I really do need to study for my finals so I don't fail -_-<p>

So please review hope you enjoyed:)

hmmm lets see I want 4 more reviews before I update next:)

Ok? ok. K thanks bye:)


	7. Heres to the future I'm done w the past

_We moved onto the uneven bars and I was just about to start when_

* * *

><p>I saw Lauren shoving her tongue down Brad's throat! That tramp! I gasped but only Amy turned. Amy turned red with fury, marched up to both Brad and Lauren slapped them both and said you deserve each other.<p>

Amy walked over to me, "Em, I need you to focus, the only way you can get back at her is to beat her. You have your entire life to get angry and be sad but right now I need you to compete. If you don't you will let her win and you don't want that. Come on Em, do this not for the team but for yourself show her that you don't care. Brad may be my brother but right now I want to rip his balls off so show them what you got and prove to them you are the best, Miss Emily Kmetko will always win no matter what."

That was all I needed I gave Amy a hug and chalked up. I knew I could do this, I cleared my mind like Roxy taught me. Nothing but gymnastics was going through my head. I competed like I had never competed before. Turns out I am the better person in this because I got 1st! Suck it Lauren! I thought to myself. My team came running up to me screaming and jumping excited.

We ended up beating the Rock. The look on Lauren's face was priceless when I casually walked up to her and said as calmly as possible," I feel sorry for you, stealing people's boyfriends only gets you two things. A kiss and an STD" and I walked away to go shake Sasha's hands and the other rock girls.

"Congratulations Emily, I am really proud of you I'm just sorry you will not be training at the rock anymore." Sasha says  
>"I'll miss it, but my new club- its what I need thats- thats where I need to be"<br>"I understand, do what is best for you Emily, you are always welcome here when ever you want. Don't be a stranger."and with that we hugged and said goodbye for the time being.  
>Payson came up to me next,"Em, I really hope that we can remain friends. I hope you will send me pictures of Abbey and you. Good luck with everything and please come and visit me!" "Of course pay, I'll make a facebook when I get back to Vegas so you can keep in touch through that. I will be back to visit don't worry remember my mom and Brian will be here so of course I will come visit."<br>"Emily I really am sorry for everything that happened. Especially with Damon. He took off I have no idea where to but he left. I hope you can forgive me and maybe even keep in touch." At that moment I really did feel sorry for her. She had no idea that I don't care about Damon she still thinks everything is always about the boy, its never that she didn't try and talk to me or get to know me but we arn't friends because she kissed Damon. "Yea, I'm sorry to Kaylie. Good luck with everything." I say akwardly.

I hear my team calling from behind me to hurry my lazy butt up or we will miss the plane. I hurry to catch up but not before I turn around with one last look at the gym that started my gymnastics career. With out the Rock I would not be the person I am today whether thats good or bad I don't know.

Alot changed after the Rock meet. We came back to Vegas and I finally had enough money to buy my own place, I had always felt bad about imposing on Roxy. I bought a small two bedroom house for Abbey and I. It was nice. I dumped Brad on his ass and even one in the gym stopped talking to him. He moved to Boulder to be with Lauren. I hope he chokes on his food, I mean I hope they are happy. he hehe.  
>I have been improving so much in my gymnastics everything about it is going great.<p>

Abbey took her first steps a month before her first birthday! I video taped the whole thing and posted it on facebook as soon as it happened. My mom was ecstatic.

Her first birthday was wonderful. I had a small party at my house with all of my friends from the gym, my mom, Roxy, and of course Amy. Payson and Sasha both sent happy birthday wishes for her but I didn't hear from anyone else.  
>Abbey is so cute though. Her brown hair is growing, its in cute little curls that go down to her shoulders.<p>

Abbey said her first word yesterday when I was taking a break from working out it was mom but sounded more like mooum but who cares her first word was mom! I think that is the happiest I have ever been when my baby girl talked for the first time. She became my whole world even gymnastics takes a second to her. I am at the gym less now only 4 days a week so I can spend time with her. I am still training for the olympics but thats not my main goal. My main goal is Abbey right now but in a couple of months I will be back at the gym all the time. I go by Emily again, I missed my name. Everything is going so well for me. Austin came and visited me yesterday. He flew in from Boulder just to see me! He wanted to become friends again and he expressed how sorry he was for everything. I missed him, he was one of the few who understood me. I don't know maybe there is something there for him and I but thats for the future.

Right now...Watch out 2012 olympics cause here comes Emily and Abbey Kmetko.

* * *

><p>And Chapter up:) I figured hey the only final I have tomorrow is English so hey why not write some more lol.<p>

Please Review tell me what you think :)


	8. Evry goodbye makes the next hello closer

Hello Readers,

So I finished this story and don't know if I should make a sequel -_-

I have a really good idea but idk...

I need 7 review to make a sequel and if so what do you think it should be about...

Whats gonna happen in it...

Yea I'm just kinda bored now so don't forget to review I hope you liked the story!

_Ash Liz_

"_There comes a point in your life when you realize who matters, who never did, who won't anymore, and who always will. So don't worry about the people from your past theres a reason they didn't make it to your future"_

* * *

><p>Remember 7 reviews for a sequel :p<p> 


	9. Dreams create the future

What time is it? **SEQUEL TIME**

**yayyy! So I did decide to do a sequel I didn't realize how many people liked my story :) **

**two things:**

**one it will be mainly Emily again but with a little bit of Austin POV:) with more Emily Austin shippy goodness:)**

**two- i have no idea what the title will be yet-_- I like making the chapters revolving around song lyrics so idk if I am even going to do that or how I am going to do that but I will figure it out. I am going to try and write it up today and post it but I have to study for my math and history finals that I have tomorrow and I have to call in the order for my tennis team uniforms so I have a meeting with my team for that tonight yay... so guess whos pulling an all nighter? this girl! any who if you have any ideas or anything you want to add dont be afraid to say sooooo:)**

**Thanks**

**AshLiz**


End file.
